A La Primera Persona
by Danally
Summary: Un punto de vista de como sería la relación entre Michael y Selene a puertas cerradas.


**Disclaimer: **La historia y todos los personajes originales pertenecen a Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman y Danny McBride.

**NOTA:** Esta historia contiene material explicito.

•

**A LA PRIMERA PERSONA.**

_A la primera persona que me ayude a sentir otra vez, pienso entregarle mi vida, pienso entregarle mi fe._

•

La preocupación era algo contagioso, Michael sabía eso, una vez más lo había experimentado la noche anterior cuando le dejó saber a Selene que no creía que visitar el otro coven europeo era una idea inteligente. _Tenían muy poco por ganar y todo por perder._ Ella, por supuesto, debió de haber pensado lo mismo, en secreto. Le había contado muy poco del coven, él no sabía con que se encontrarían y con la mirada que recibió supo que había matado casi completamente la esperanza que podía haber existido.  
Vio su forma dormida boca abajo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se despojó de su ropa quedándose sólo con los boxers y se aproximó a la cama. Bajó un poco la sábana que ella tenía encima, lo suficiente como para tocar su hombro. En su momento, se había arrepentido de ser tan realista, pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Ella le había respondido que él no era realista sino pesimista, lo cual lo había sorprendido pues no sabía si le estaba echando algo en cara o si estaba siendo sincera. Enfadado, se había encogido de hombros, un gesto que decía que ella podía pensar lo que quisiera, que a él no le importaba, y le había dado la espalda marchándose.

Selene despertó al sentir dedos acariciando su hombro suavemente, sonrió para si misma disfrutando del leve cosquilleo mientras dejaba que él lo hiciera por un rato más, luego levantó la cabeza dejándolo saber que se había despertado. "Pensé que estabas enfadado." Dijo volteando la cara hacia donde él estaba aún sin abrir los ojos, sintió sus dedos desplazándose hasta el otro hombro mientras él hacia un ruido que ella no pudo descifrar. _Si él no quería hablar de eso, entonces ella mucho menos._ "¿Qué hora es?"

"Como las siete." Bajó un poco más la sábana y la miró, pero ella o parecía no haberse dado cuenta o lo había ignorado, _¿estaba enojada por que él se fue?_

"¿En serio? Siento como si hubiera dormido más." Dijo reprimiendo un bostezo y sabiendo que aunque había pasado poco tiempo ellos no podían darse el lujo de perder más, no importaba cuanto lo quisiera.

Si ella hubiera estado enojada, con una mirada o una sola palabra se lo hubiera hecho saber. Levantó una punta de la sábana y decidió hacerle compañía debajo de ésta. "Me gusta cuando eso sucede. La mayor parte del tiempo me alegra saber que entonces tendré más tiempo para descansar." Se acercó más a su cuerpo desnudo y se acostó de lado apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo levantado para verla mejor, con la otra mano volvió a tocarla, le masajeó la nuca suavemente sólo por un segundo y luego posó sus labios en ese lugar.

Ella se estremeció momentáneamente, luego sintió que él se retiraba un poco y se acomodaba justo a su lado dejando el brazo sobre su espalda, no se había movido más, cosa que no sabía si le disgustaba o no. Sabía que ella estaba cansada y que necesitaba y quería dormir, pero por otro lado, _¿la había despertado sólo para eso?_ Podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella, "¿a dónde fuiste?" contó las horas desde que él se había ido hasta ese momento, "¿por qué te demoraste tanto?"

Michael sonrió y movió el brazo hasta que su mano se posó en la cara de ella, con el pulgar recorrió la forma de su ceja. Sólo se había demorado poco más de dos horas, comprendía que por su situación eso era demasiado, pero aún así le parecía fascinante que alguien tan fuerte e independiente como era Selene se preocupara de esa forma por él, "Sólo fui a caminar por ahí. Nada más."

Ella sintió su sonrisa, abrió los ojos por vez primera, el cuarto estaba oscuro excepto por unos cuantos rayos de luz provenientes de una lámpara que estaba cerca y que la dejaba verlo, buscó los ojos de Michael y pudo reconocer sus pensamientos por la expresión de su cara. Ella no pensaba que fuera algo "agradable", cómo una vez él le había dicho. Estaba equivocado, era algo que pertenecía más a su estado y entrenamiento como guerrera, uno no podía salir a cazar en equipo sino sabía en que lugar y a que hora precisa iban a estar sus colegas. Percibió como ese pensamiento se volvía más débil cada vez que le delineaba la ceja y sentía que él calor de su cuerpo se transmitía a la sábana y también a ella, _talvez podían quedarse otra media hora._Mirándolo a los ojos reconoció que él tenía razón en dudar de lo que iban a hacer, ella también dudaba, "Michael, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos seguir huyendo por siempre. Sé que suena precipitado y sin sentido, pero si pensé en ello fue por algo." El detuvo el movimiento de su dedo y ella vio que quería decir algo, así que lo interrumpió, "No importa que tan pequeña sea la oportunidad que tenemos, la tenemos que tomar pues no tenemos demasiadas opciones. No tenemos ninguna otra opción."

Sabía que ella tenía razón pero aún así no le agradaba para nada la decisión que ella había tomado. Se dedicó sólo a mirarla, no quería arruinar con palabras el momento que estaban compartiendo, de todos modos lo que ella había dicho tenía sentido. Él no podía brindarle una mejor opción y ella hacía lo que creía correcto, y él, él estaría a su lado, ya fuera para beneficiarse de eso o para ayudarla a desembarrarla. De repente, con ese pensamiento, con el cuarto casi completamente a oscuras, con ella a su lado, sin moverse, sin tocarlo, sólo mirándolo, tuvo el impulso de decirle que la quería, abrió su boca pero las palabras no le salieron, _¿sería muy pronto decírselo a_ ella_? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Le parecería tonto oírlo decir eso? Porque él sí lo creía. ¿Sentiría lo mismo, así no le dijera nada?_ ...Decidió callarse, si dudaba tanto era porque no era bueno.

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cuando no contestaba inmediatamente, o que no lo iba a hacer, era porque no estaba de acuerdo pero había aceptado la situación. Selene cerró de nuevo los ojos dando por terminada la conversación, ya que parecía que él no iba a comentar nada más aún cuando la seguía mirando.   
Unos minutos después, cuando el sueño volvía a ella, lo sintió mover. Cuando sintió su pierna abriéndose camino entre las de ella aún en su estado adormilado no le dio importancia, cuando empujó varias veces y suavemente para abrirse más camino ella se interesó, "¿Qué haces?" preguntó separando un poco más sus piernas dándole paso a la de él. _Ella no estaba de animo,_ pensó mientras sentía la rodilla en sus muslos..._¿la rodilla?_ "Michael," esta vez se levantó lo suficiente como para girar su cabeza mientras sentía que el se sentaba sobre una de sus piernas, apoyando una parte de su peso sobre ésta, "¿qué haces?"

Sintió como sus muslos le atrapaban la rodilla, ella pensaba que él quería otra cosa pero no era así, "Nada de eso." Dijo mientras cogía la sábana y se la bajaba hasta la cintura.

"Pues no lo parece." Le respondió sin detenerlo, quería saber lo que él en realidad planeaba, "¿Qué...?" pero se detuvo al sentir sus manos cerrándose sobre su cuello.

"Cuando te tocaba los hombros, sentí unos nódulos," Empezó a hacer pequeños círculos con los dedos pulgares, "obviamente estás estresada. Solamente quería ayudarte con eso, nada más." Después de un segundo añadió, "Sé que estás cansada."

Ella lo miró desconcertada por un momento y luego asintió mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos y se quitaba un mechón de la cara. Nunca le había dicho que le gustaban las atenciones que él le brindaba, para ella, eso la haría ver más vulnerable y no quería eso. A veces, _muy pocas, tenía que ser sincera,_ se sentía mal porque pensaba que las cosas que ella podía hacer por él no eran suficientes comparadas con los simples detalles que él le prestaba..._y que seguramente le había prestado a alguien más y se los habían prestado a él._ Internamente se molestó con ella misma por pensar en eso último, aún así, para hacerlo saber que su gesto era bienvenido deslizó su mano libre hasta que encontró la rodilla de Michael.

Michael se sonrió, sabía que esa era su forma de agradecérselo... _Bueno, talvez si no estuviera tan cansada..._ Sacó se pensamiento de su cabeza, era algo que estaba haciendo para ella, no tenía que agradecérselo así. Dirigió la mano a su nuca y empezó a aplicar diferente tipos de presiones. _Pero sería mejor si lo hiciera,_ dijo otra voz en su cabeza la cual acalló recordando su propio cansancio, que seguro era mayor que el de ella. Mientras veía como se estremecía, no supo si de dolor o porque le agradaba, probablemente por ambos, sonrió abiertamente, al principio había dudado en hacer aquello, pero en el momento le estaba gustando observarla.

Tratando de relajarse había cerrado los ojos pero pronto los había abierto de nuevo, su pulso y respiración habían aumentado mientras él pasaba de su nuca a su espalda, lo único que se había reducido era el sueño. Detuvo un gemido pero no el movimiento natural de su cuerpo cuando el masajeó uno de los nódulos en su columna, le había dolido, pero también le había proporcionado placer, esto sucedió una y otra vez mientras el seguía descendiendo. Selene no se había dado cuenta, pero había ido sujetando la rodilla de Michael con mayor fuerza.  
"¿Está funcionando?" Le preguntó Michael divertido, el movimiento de sus caderas había llamado su atención, en parte, él no había esperado ese tipo de reacción por parte de Selene.

Sabía que estaba jugando con ella y se preguntó si había sido su intención desde el principio. "Me siento –" esta vez no pudo detener el gemido y sintió que Michael le dedicaba más atención a ese lugar, lo que la hacía moverse más, cuando sintió que podía hablar, sin salir con nada, añadió, "menos tensionada."

Él no podía dejar de fijarse en como su espalda y caderas habían empezado a moverse de forma constante, o la piel de gallina que aparecía cuando presionaba en los nódulos de su columna, era casi hipnotizante, y la forma en que respiraba estaba trayendo de vuelta otra clase de imágenes a su cabeza. Por un instante se fijó en el color de su piel, ella era pálida, pero con la luz adecuada hasta parecía que tuviera un bronceado. No estaba seguro si le gustaba más de esta forma, después de todo perdía una de sus características, "Entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo." dijo subiendo sigilosamente de nuevo la rodilla entre sus muslos, ahora a unos centímetros de rozar su centro, su intención no era tocarla sino tentarla.

Ella le contestó a su comentario con un "Mmhp." que sonaba a desaprobación pero que no podía engañar a nadie. Era obvio que ambos lo estaban disfrutando, pero no sabía si Michael lo estaba haciendo del mismo modo que ella. "¿Por qué me haces esto?" preguntó sin pensar y sintió que las manos de Michael se movían a su cintura, donde sus dedos no tuvieron el mismo efecto que en su espalda, no sabía si estar decepcionada o preocupada pues su pregunta no había sido algo que ella normalmente hubiera inquirido.

Michael la siguió masajeando, notó que sus movimientos habían desaparecido por completo, para su decepción. Cómo era claro que ahora ella estaba excitada, él podía darse el lujo de burlarse de eso, "Tu puedes acostarte a dormir usando sólo una sábana, y ¿yo no puedo darte un masaje inocente? No es justo, sabes." Al ver que ella no decía nada se preocupó pero luego algo se le vino a la mente y rápidamente agregó, "Y la razón por la cual no estoy enojado nada tiene que ver con haberte encontrado en esas condiciones."

Selene levantó la cabeza y miró enfrente de ella, con ambas frases la había tranquilizado, la segunda, haciéndola saber que él no había pensado que ella había utilizado su cuerpo para contentarlo, al sentir sus manos posarse en otro lugar sonrió al notar cuan estúpido eso sonaba en esas circunstancias. Y la primera, porque él no entendió lo que ella había querido decir, había querido saber porque él le prestaba tanta atención cuando ella seguramente no hacía lo mismo con él. "No usaba nada más porque si bien lo recuerdas perdimos nuestras pertenencias con la emboscada de hace unas horas, y –"

Michael la interrumpió, "Ahora no puedo pensar en nada más que en este momento." Él le sonrió cuando ella lo volteó a ver, su cuerpo en la misma posición.

Dudaba que eso fuera verdad, continuó con lo que había estado a punto de decir. "Y dudo que éste sea un masaje inocente... Y por cierto, esa no es mi espalda."

Michael no se inmutó y siguió masajeando sobre la sábana su trasero, "Lo sé, estudié medicina."

A Selene esa conversación y esos acontecimientos le parecían inusuales, pero una vez más, todo era inusual cuando ella y Michael estaban juntos, _inusual e irreal._ Ella nunca se había comportado de esa forma con nadie, y Michael lo sacaba como si fuera algo común y corriente para ella. Le miró los labios y unos segundos después él se había inclinado a besarla, sin saber que le estaba dando la respuesta a su pregunta de si él había estado disfrutándolo tanto como ella.

Los pensamientos de Michael seguían una línea similar, él nunca se imaginó estando en esas circunstancias, o hablándole así a la mujer intimidante que había conocido y que al principio había sido tan fría, o por ende, que lo iba a dejar acercarse tan íntimamente a ella. Lo próximo que supo era que la había estado besando animadamente, y que, con la mano con la que le había estado tocando la rodilla, trataba de separarlo de ella, pero gracias a la posición en que se encontraban le resultaba difícil. Él tomó ventaja de esto y apoyó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Selene dejándola saber cuanto la deseaba, a ella pareció no importarle y su aprobación a aquello se perdió en la boca de él. Justo cuando notó que ella lo estaba disfrutando demasiado se separó y se sentó. Cuando ella le levantó una ceja, la misma que él había acariciado antes, le dijo "Si recuerdo bien, estabas cansada."

Gracias a la excitación que él le había transmitido con el beso, ella no creyó que él iba a continuar con ese juego. Para su sorpresa, había descubierto que le gustaba seguirle la corriente no tomándose esa relación tan seriamente en ciertos aspectos, en especial cuando sabía que en el momento en que ponían un pie fuera del lugar en que se encontrasen todas las preocupaciones, angustias y peligros hacían cambiar sus perspectivas. En privado podían actuar como eran, o como querían ser, se quitaban un peso de encima al dejar afuera sus fachadas aunque a veces se les dificultara y trataban de calmarse y darse ánimo mutuamente con palabras que no parecían hacerlo pero que dejaba la idea clara.  
En ese momento, ese preciso momento, era en el que la duda se aparecía y se preguntaba a si misma si actuaba de una forma que no parecía venir de ella porque lo quería ayudar de _cualquier_ forma, no sólo en esta en particular, o qué sin saberlo, ella había cambiado un poco gracias a él. No había descubierto la respuesta, y no le gustaba pasar mayor tiempo pensando en eso.

Se las arregló para sentare y quedó en frente de él, la sábana abandonada en su regazo, puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, dándole un beso lento y largo. Antes de cortar el beso, y justo cuando estaba cambiando a apasionado, se aseguró de llevar la lengua de Michael dentro de su boca y succionarla suavemente. Al separarse lo miró a los ojos y le tocó los hombros así como él se los había tocado a ella, "Ahora tú eres el que está tenso." él no le respondió nada, sólo se quedó mirándola sin haber captado lo que en verdad había querido decir. Tontamente, Michael estaba pensando en las manos de Selene sobre sus hombros y en el masaje que podría venir, _y eso no era lo que más necesitaba._ La sintió alejarse un poco y luego colocar las manos sobre su cintura, lentamente ella dibujó la línea de la cadera que se perdía dentro del borde del boxer, Michael la miró a la cara y comprendió lo que ella había querido decir pero antes de que formara una respuesta ella lo interrumpió, "¿Por qué estas usando esto todavía?" preguntó en tono indignado, talvez porque él no había comprendido el doble significado de su frase anterior. Al sentir que ella le bajaba el boxer, él se movió haciéndole las cosas más fáciles, una vez con ellos en la mano los lanzó al piso.

Michael se incorporó inmediatamente y no tan suavemente posó la mano sobre la cara de ella, los dedos enredándose con su cabello mientras la atraía hacia si, la besó ferozmente, satisfecho de saber que ella le respondía con el mismo entusiasmo. Mientras Selene trataba de remover la sábana que se le había enredado, él le recorría el muslo con la mano, sin dejar de besarla le contestó, "Quería ahorrarme la vergüenza por si me dejabas con los crespos hechos." por supuesto, no tenía ni idea si los ruidos no inteligibles habían tenido algún sentido para ella...aunque dudaba que a ella en ese momento le importara.

En el momento en el que él la tocó íntimamente ella hizo a un lado su mano, no sin antes temblar y jadear, "Ahora no." Entendiendo, Michael se abalanzó hacia ella, que también se arrodilló inmediatamente. Él puso un brazo alrededor de su espalda y la acercó mientras que el otro brazo lo ponía en su trasero y la levantaba, ella lo rodeó con brazos y piernas mientras él se sentaba estilo indio y los acomodaba. Sabiendo que él siempre la miraba para pedirle autorización, ella deslizó la mano y tomó su erección, y mientras la dirigía hacia ella la apretó un par de veces.

"Ahora no." Michael repitió lo que ella le había dicho segundos antes. Un instante después los dos exhalaban fuertemente mientras se estremecían. Los brazos de Michael se posicionaron en las caderas de Selene, mientras tanto ella se aseguraba de tocar con la parte delantera de la mano los músculos del torso y pecho de él mientras su brazo ascendía a hacerle compañía al otro alrededor del cuello. Inmediatamente empezaron a moverse, los movimientos todo lo contrario a suave y lento. Era algo que necesitaban sacarse de su sistema, y cuanto antes mejor.

Michael sabía lo que a ella le gustaba y lo aplicaba, y por su parte ella hacía lo mismo. Gracias al ritmo que llevaban besarse resultaba incomodo y fútil, así que cada uno apoyaba su cara contra el otro, sintiendo el viento de sus respiraciones rápidas refrescándolos momentáneamente.

Secretamente a Michael le gustaba que Selene lo quisiera de otra manera, sabiendo que cuando ellos lo hacían de esa forma a ella le gustaba probar de su sangre él aminoró, con mucho esfuerzo, el paso poco a poco. Cuando se habían detenido casi por completo Selene buscó su boca la cual encontró abierta, se besaron bruscamente por varios segundos y luego él pasó la lengua por los colmillos de ella. Su reacción ante las primeras gotas él la pudo sentir de una forma placentera cuando los músculos internos de ella se cerraron instintivamente. Era obvio que lo de la sangre lo hacía más por ella que por él, y por lo que ella acababa de hacer no pudo detener el impulso de su cuerpo de cogerla fuertemente de la cintura y aún con más fuerza empujar contra ella mientras la llevaba hacía abajo. Ella jadeó produciendo que sus labios se separaran y Michael rápidamente se detuvo, no supo si ella giró sus caderas en ese momento para atormentarlo o porque en verdad lo necesitaba, _lo estaba matando._

Abrió los ojos y vio el sudor en la raíz de su cabello, lo miró a los ojos pero él los tenía cerrados y respiraba rápidamente, claramente tratando de calmarse. Le dio tiempo y no pudo evitar mirar su torso, una de las cualidades físicas de él que más le gustaban y se mojó los labios. Al volver a su cara la mirada que tenía hizo que su atracción por él creciera aún más, si eso era posible, sabía que en ese instante sus ojos habían cambiado a azul claro. Su impaciencia por él aumentó al recordar la cantidad de sangre que debería de tener en su boca pues la cortada había sido un poco profunda y él nunca tragaba. Fue por la sangre pero él, alerta o más bien tratando de alterarla de la forma que él estaba, había movido hacia atrás la cabeza esquivando sus labios. Selene lo trató de nuevo y lo mismo sucedió. Ella frunció el ceño no gustándole eso, rápidamente y con fuerza pasó sus manos de alrededor de su cuello a su cabello, que ahora lo llevaba corto pero que era lo suficientemente largo como para coger un puñado y halarlo hacia atrás. Él protestó pero no estaba disgustado y ella lo sabía, con él mirando hacía arriba ella se agachó lo necesario y lo besó. Ambos sabían que sí el en verdad no hubiera querido, la hubiera detenido.

Al ver que él no siguió oponiéndose ella dejó de halarlo del cabello y continuó bebiendo de él. A su vez, sintió que la mano de él dejaba su cadera y descendía lentamente hasta su entrepierna, un segundo después ella se movía lentamente. Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que ya no había más sangre por beber. Selene una vez más, y cada vez con mayor dificultad, hizo que Michael siguiera a su lengua y tratando de extraerle las últimas gotas la succionó del modo que a él le gustaba, como apreciación lo sintió jadear mientras palpitaba. Él la sintió sonreír mientras continuaba provocándolo, lo que también lo hizo sonreír, aumentó la velocidad de su mano por un rato y cuando sintió que ella iba a acabar regresó a su cintura, él sonrió abiertamente al oír el sonido de desaprobación que ella hizo.

Esta vez se acomodó mejor, acercándose más y asegurándose de que se estuvieran frotando totalmente, sabía que estaba tan apurada como él y que esa posición era la más indicada para ella. Ella hizo un empujón experimental y al no obtener la reacción deseada se acomodaron de nuevo, al obtener la posición correcta rápidamente volvieron al ritmo desesperado de antes.  
Más pronto de lo que esperaba, y contento por eso, sintió que las caderas de ella se le sacudían mientras lo aferraba fuertemente, lo que lo hizo aumentar la velocidad. Al tener su frente contra la mandíbula de ella sintió como la apretaba para no vocalizar lo que le sucedía, se imaginó el daño que le haría si le diera por morderlo en el cuello en ese momento y se sorprendió al reconocer que probablemente se quedaría con un bocado de él. Para cuando ese pensamiento terminó los movimientos de ella habían mermado drásticamente mientras él seguía moviéndose, levantó la cabeza para mirarla y la encontró respirando profunda y relajadamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada y se apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para que el rozamiento entre ellos no la incomodara.

Selene sintió que caía hacia atrás y tocaba la cama con su espalda mientras escuchaba un rugido. La primera vez que lo había escuchado se había asustado, ambos se habían asustado, pero ahora sabían que sólo salía de él cuando estaba enojado o frustrado. El tono bajó le indicó que era lo último, pero no era como si necesitase algún tipo de indicación para saber eso. Lo sintió colocando la cabeza en su hombro y la sensación, mezclada con la respiración caliente que lo dejaba, hizo que empezara a responderle lentamente de nuevo.  
Una mano la posó en su costado mientras lo tocaba suavemente, lo cual parecía fuera de lugar por la forma violenta con la que él se estaba moviendo, la otra la utilizó para enredarla en su cuello y apoyarse en él, lo cual también parecía fuera de lugar pues el sudor se lo dificultaba. Sintió que él colocaba la boca contra su cuello y ponía un brazo debajo de sus caderas y la levantaba un poco, "¡Michael!" se le escapó su nombre cuando en ese momento la lastimaba con varias embestidas, unos segundos después lo sintió palpitar y temblar incontrolablemente mientras continuaba empujando con menos energía hasta que se detuvo.

Michael abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su cuello, suavemente posó su boca en él y le dio un par de besos antes de levantar la cabeza y hacer contacto visual, vio que sus ojos lentamente volvían a su color café y recordó la vez que le había dicho que le gustaba el modo que cambiaban y ella había respondido con una retahíla que al final le había dejado saber que encontraba su forma hibrida atractiva. Buscó, no sabía si gracias a su ego masculino o al instinto proveniente de una de las dos criaturas que lo conformaban, evidencias de si le había movido el piso como ella lo había hecho con él pero no encontró nada en su mirada. Sintió su mano en el costado, sobre el morado que seguramente ella le había hecho mientras él terminaba. "Ese Michael no sonó como algo placentero." Le dijo en cuanto recuperó el aliento.

Ella también respiraba entrecortadamente y dejó de asirlo fuertemente del cuello en cuanto la miró. Conociéndolo, sabía que si afirmaba él se preocuparía de haberla lastimado y hasta le daría un 'lo siento' él cual resultaba innecesario. Ella no se enojaba por eso ni porque parecía olvidarlo, no era tan malo. Había cosas mucho peores que él podía hacer y que no hacía, de todas formas decidió decirle, "Y no lo fue, pero el resto sí." Desde su punto de vista, talvez un poco retorcido, ella también lo había lastimado con sus colmillos, cierto, fue él quien pasó su propia lengua por ellos pero aún así ella no hizo nada por detenerlo y tomó satisfacción de eso.

Aunque dejó de lado el tema hizo una nota mental de recordarlo la próxima vez. Él asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ésta vez esa fue su forma de decirle que lo sentía, luego sin separarse fue hasta su boca y le dio un beso inocente. "El resto sí." Repitió sonriéndole y de pronto notó que estaba apoyando su peso completo contra ella, se dispuso a separarse pero lo detuvo, él asintió pero aún así se acomodó mejor para poner parte de su peso sobre sus brazos y piernas.

A ella le gustaba la sensación de estar entre él y la cama y el momento de calma que procedía, "¿Cómo está tu lengua?" había hecho la pregunta y después se había arrepentido, _si le había hablado como sí nada era porque estaba bien._ Obviamente había perdido la cabeza momentáneamente.

Él vio que se había impacientado con ella misma y se río, era demasiado bueno saber que él también tenía ese poder sobre ella, "Estoy hablando, ¿no?" Dijo mientras colocaba sus frentes juntas.

No le agradaba que él le mostrara lo obvio burlándose de ella, sí, su comentario había sido estúpido pero aún así... Colocó la mano sobre su antebrazo apretándolo suavemente y cambió el tema, "¿Con ese masaje tenías planeado que las cosas terminaran así?"

"No, no se me cruzó por la cabeza, al menos no al principio." La sonrisa se le borró de la cara, "Era algo desinteresado que quería hacer por ti." Ella ponía todo de su parte para encontrar soluciones al problema que había colocado sus vidas de cabeza y él no tenía mucho que hacer para ayudarla, por eso a veces se sentía como un malagradecido cuando se dejaba llevar por la frustración...pero para ser sinceros, cuando él se frustraba, la mayor parte del tiempo ella no parecía ayudarlo con sus comentarios, "El resto pasó solo."

"Nada sucede por sí sólo." Dijo en un tono más serio. A diferencia de él, ella sabía que ambos se sentían de la misma manera, qué lo que hacían por él otro parecía no ser suficiente. Ella había cambiado aceptaba el hecho, pero no había cambiado lo suficiente como para decir cuan importante él era para ella, a veces tenía la impresión que él quería que pasara de acciones a palabras pero eso era algo que no veía suceder en un futuro cercano.

"Tienes razón." Dijo sabiendo que ella no demoraría en decirle que se tenían que marchar. La verdad, había querido alargar ese instante y hacerlo tierno, como no había sido el acto, pero con actos bastaba, no quería utilizar palabras pues ambos sentían que las palabras románticas eran inadecuadas entre ellos. Se decidió por algo más simple, un último beso, él cual ella devolvió. "Bueno," dijo mientras respiraba profundamente y le hacia una seña para que lo dejara ir, inmediatamente se separó y rodó de ella hasta quedar boca arriba, "¿a que hora nos vamos?"

Tuvo el impulso de acomodarse mejor, poner la cabeza en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba por un par de minutos pero pensó que eso haría cambiar la respuesta que estaba a punto de darle, "Ya." Esperó un par de segundos y se fue a sentar pero el la detuvo.

"Espera." La detuvo al haber caído en cuenta de algo, "Si nos íbamos a marchar inmediatamente después de que yo regresara, ¿entonces por qué te acostaste a dormir si sabias que no me iba a demorar lo suficiente como para que tuvieras un sueño decente?"

No se acercó pero se acostó de lado mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su propio brazo y pasaba el otro por encima de Michael, olvidando su último pensamiento empezó a rozarle de nuevo el costado con las uñas. "Siempre te demorabas, cuanto mucho media hora pero cuando vi que no regresabas asumí que no ibas a volver por más tiempo. Y además estaba cansada, ni siquiera te oí entrar."

Lo cual él sabía era peligroso, ¿que tal que en vez de él hubiera entrado un lycan o un vampiro? Aunque sabía que no iba a permitir eso siempre en lo más profundo le preocupaba. Le dijo que había ido a caminar, lo cual era verdad, pero no le contó que lo que básicamente había hecho era darle vueltas a la manzana mientras se calmaba y vigilaba a que nadie sospechoso, un enemigo, estuviera cerca. Miró la mano de ella en su estómago mientras lo acariciaba y empezó a sentir que sus parpados le pesaban. "Sólo cinco minutos más." le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo próximo que percibió fue que el agua de una ducha dejaba de caer, supo que se había dormido y que ella se había levantado.

Después de vestirse Selene fue a buscar sangre pero descubrió que apenas tenían un par de bolsas, se las tendrían que arreglar para conseguir más, talvez una parada rápida en algún centro médico o un asalto a algún camión transportador, lo cual aunque más productivo resultaba ser peligroso. En verdad la necesitaban, habían ido reduciendo las dosis y al menos ella estaba empezando a creer que el cansancio que se apoderaba de ellos tenía todo que ver con eso y nada con la forma como se extenuaban yendo de lugar en lugar.   
_'Sólo cinco minutos más',_ recordó la voz de Michael, ella se había quedado por diez minutos e iba a levantarlo cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación y encontró las luces encendidas y la cama con nuevos tendidos. Sonrió y lo miró pero él tenía la vista fija en la bolsa de sangre de la cual ella ya había tomado la mitad. Se sentó y le pasó la bolsa.

Al verla con el uniforme de Traficante de Muerte y con el cabello mojado se desilusionó un poco, sabía que lo estaba esperando para que se marcharan, él en verdad quería quedarse y descansar, pero supuso que no era prudente cuando la emboscada que les hicieron había ocurrido a unas cuantas cuadras de allí. Por supuesto, si hubiera utilizado los quince minutos, en los que le hizo el masaje y se acostó con ella, de una forma diferente entonces no se habría encontrado tan cansado como lo estaba ahora. Tomó la bolsa y se dirigió al baño. Pero claro, ¿cómo se iba a arrepentir de cómo las cosas terminaron? Prefería mil veces estar satisfecho que cansado.

Segundos después de haber entrado en la habitación Selene había tomado otra decisión y la reafirmó en cuanto él salió, se quitó la larga gabardina y se dispuso a quitase las botas. Cuando él regresó, pudo ver su sorpresa al encontrarla de nuevo en la cama, ella no le dio explicaciones, un "Apaga la luz." bastó para que viera su sonrisa y se acercara de nuevo a la cama, mojado, desnudo y aliviado.  
El _'Sólo cinco minutos más'_ no había dejado de sonarle, le habría gustado creer que lo que la hizo cambiar de idea fue lo cansado que ambos estaban, en especial él, y en parte era verdad pero una verdad mayor era que lo había hecho porque le pareció una buena forma de agradecerle las cosas simples que hacía por ella.

"¿Por qué nos quedamos si sabes que no lo deberíamos hacer?" Preguntó mientras se acostaba a su lado. "¿Por cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?" También quería saber de una vez si iba a disfrutar de un largo sueño o de uno corto.

"Estás mojado." Fue lo único que le dijo mientras él la abrazaba y se acomodaba a su lado. Unos minutos después añadió, "es preferible que nos ocultemos y descansemos y no que nos vayamos a encontrar con un grupo grande, además no creo que ellos nos crean tan estúpidos como para quedarnos tan cerca de donde el tiroteo ocurrió." Sintió el calor de él de nuevo, "Y no sé, había pensado que máximo hasta mañana."

Michael asintió, "Gracias." Le dijo dejándola saber que estaba consciente de que lo hacía por él.

•

* * *

_"A la Primera Persona,"_ es una canción que tiene una letra la cual me encanta y la cual considero le cae al dedo a Michael y a Selene. Esta historia surgió de la nada y ya la había terminado cuando recordé la canción y la parte que dice: _"A la primera persona que me ayude a salir de este infierno en el que yo mismo decidí vivir, le regalo cualquier tarde pa' los dos."_ En ese momento decidí cambiar el final y adaptarlo a la canción. De paso también decidí ponerle ese nombre a la historia. 


End file.
